Blizzard
Español= :"Alegría...yey..." :― Blizzard Blizzard (Apodada Bliz) es una personaje de HTF:AD creada por La-Cocotua y adoptada por XMC. Trata de una hechicera de hielo con una personalidad helada. Aspecto Blizzard viste un abrigo de tonos azules con felpa en el cuello y las mangas, lo que cubre sus manos, y un par de botas blancas; tiene una gema incrustada en la frente de tonos azules claros. Físicamente, es una híbrido de gato y unicornio le destaca su piel de color azul gris, a excepción de su cara cuya coloración es blanca, su pelo de tonos azules cristal y su cola, la cual termina en un gran mechón de pelo de coloración similar a la felpa de sus mangas y cuello; el interior de sus orejas es de tonos azules claros. Casi siempre tiene su ojo derecho, el único que trae destapado, cerrado con tres círculos y una lágrima abajo de este, este también trae el parpado colorado de un azul brillante. Su nariz es azul y ella no tiene dientes de roedor o colmillos. Descripción Blizzard es una hibrido de gato y unicornio quien practica magia enfocada en el hielo; por esta razón se le puede ver que habita en lugares inhóspitos de lo helado y que es capaz de hacer todo tipo de magia con hielo, desde invocar estructuras y herramientas hasta enrollarse a si misma en una armadura helada. Es una persona muy calmada y normalmente levita del suelo; solo ataca si es atacada o si le ofenden. Parece relacionarse con Stardust y Noctula muy bien, aunque, al igual que Star, se lleva mal con Smiley. Aunque ella es capaz de usar poderosa magia para destrozar a sus oponentes, ella misma parece estar hecha de hielo, ya que, si se expone a temperaturas cálidas, se derretirá lo que causará su muerte; debido a esto siempre trae loción para el sol y un paraguas para darse un poco de protección del sol. Armas Magia helada : Debido a su origen, Blizzard es capaz de usar su magia helada. Con esto puede manipular el hielo para hacerlo armas, la nieve para hacer estructuras o para atacar; también puede invocar elementales de hielo o ponerse a si misma una armadura hecha de hielo que le da una defensa espectacular. También puede crear ventiscas a su gusto. Ventajas Variada y devastadora Superior Desventajas Frágil Neutralizada por temperaturas altas Caracter Irónico a su elemento, Blizzard tiene un comportamiento apático, desconsiderado, rudo y muy sólido; a pesar de esto, ella muestra un lado suave por sus amigas. Poderes y habilidades Iceberg Everest : Tiene una resistencia a temperaturas extremamente bajas excepcional. Caja misteriosa : Su magia es variada e impredecible. ¡Heil! : Puede convocar siervos elementales a que le ayuden de su propia manera. Debilidades y contraataques Paletita : Si se expone a temperaturas cálidas, se derretirá, causando su muerte. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Blizzard con los demas personajes. Amistades Stardust : Son amigas de infancia, aunque su amistad es mutua. Noctula : La considera carismática, aunque le molesta su vanidad. Neutral TBA Enemistades Smiley : No se llevan bien por una razón desconocida. Frases/Gestos :"No es mi problema" :― Bliz ante todo Apariciones Blizzard apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar derretimiento o empalamiento. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 61% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades TBA |-| English= Full name Creator Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes que usan magia Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes Hibridos